Family Feud
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Haruno Sakura and her fiance, Uzumaki Naruto, find themselves entangled in a perilous web of jealousy and betrayal when they both fall for their new gorgeous neighbour, Uchiha Sasuke. [SasuNaru AU]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Shounen-Ai. SasuNaru. Cliche? OOC-ness? Totally AU. Eeh, it's obvious from the summary, yo XD;;

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me. Special thanks to: _StarsofYaoi, Wing It, Gonrie_ and _Konoko89_ for giving suggestions, opinions and criticisms on my fics and plot bunnies :D

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

Hope you enjoy reading :)

* * *

"Let's go out to eat tonight," Haruno Sakura suggested brightly, gently pulling her to-be-husband's arm. Their engagement party was coming up, but they've already been living together. Not that their family or friends opposed them; they have been childhood friends and childhood sweethearts, they practically lived together ever since they were toddlers.

It was very much a cliche love story, if one would ask Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura's boyfriend. It lacked the thrill, the mysteries, life. It was like, him and Sakura ending up together was predicted by their ancients. There were no tricky emotions, no hidden affections. But he liked his pink-haired best friend, really, really liked, and well. Here they were, buying appliances and furnishing their new apartment.

"Sure," Naruto agreed heartily, still feeling too happy. He has been an energetic person, ever since youth, and the relationship with Sakura was too smooth, too easy, and he found himself wishing, at the back of his mind, that he could find some hobby to work off that excess excitement. Sakura didn't think that he was too young to be tied down; Naruto, on the other hand, thought that they could have put off the engagement for next year.

Bah, it didn't matter. Sakura pointed out that it wouldn't matter much if it's this year or next year, but her reason was forgotten inside the swirling abyss that was Naruto's mind.

Any mental arguments were stopped, as Sakura slipped her hand into Naruto's, as they both made their way outside.

* * *

**Family Feud**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Ahh, the movie was so cool and romantic, and aahh..." Sakura cooed for the fifteenth time since the left the movie theatre. Naruto couldn't find it in himself to disagree loudly at Sakura's appreciation of the movie, but he disliked chick flicks. Too bad Sakura seemed to have forgotten about it again.

Sakura was still recalling the 'romantic kisses' and 'shining eyes' when Naruto noticed boxes that were being moved inside the unit beside theirs. ...A new neighbor?

"Ne, sweetheart, do you want to greet our new neighbor?" Sakura suggested with a honeyed voice. Naruto blinked, then nodded. It wouldn't harm to be friendly to their neighbors, right?

"Hello?" Naruto called out.

"Who's that?" A cold voice answered and Naruto stepped back. A young man, around his age, stepped out from his apartment suite, wearing a slightly-unbuttoned business suit, and a loosened tie. The blond flushed slightly, thoughts centered on how sexy the other looked. He wasn't being unfaithful... he was simply admiring... this person. And, Sakura seemed to be drooling over the guy anyway. Piercing black eyes regarded Naruto, and the blond thought that the other's spiky bluish-black hair must take a lot of time styling.

"Hi!" Naruto recovered soon enough, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my girlfriend, Haruno Sakura," He ignored the fact that they were already engaged, but he was still presenting her as his girlfriend.

"Cool! We're going to be neighbors!" Sakura squealed, and Naruto recognized the silky voice as Sakura's tendencies to flirt with cute guys. Strangely enough, Naruto didn't feel too jealous with Sakura smiling really, really coyly at their new neighbor.

"Uchiha Sasuke," The guy said, some of the frosty reception earlier thawing away. Almost on cue, another guy stepped out from the apartment. At first, Naruto thought that it might be Sasuke's... uhh, live-in partner, but the other looked too much alike Sasuke. The only differences were the slightly-taller frame, grayish-black hair and scarlet eyes.

"Neighbors?" The older guy asked. Naruto nodded, still fascinated by the strong resemblance.

"Uchiha Itachi," The guy offered, sounding very much like a businessman, coupled with the business suit he was wearing. Then, scarlet eyes flickered between him and Sasuke. "I'm his older brother," Itachi said after a while, clarifying Naruto's thoughts.

"Oh... I see... And... well, we should get going," Naruto said, nudging Sakura.

The pink-haired female blushed prettily. "Ah, good night, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san." She bowed demurely, before she took out the key and went inside their apartment, not waiting for her boyfriend.

Puzzled, Naruto could only offer the Uchihas a polite smile, before following Sakura.

The blond didn't see Sasuke's intense eyes following him.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

Keh, the NaruSaku relationship was doomed from the start XD;; Ohohoho. I've seen plenty of fics and shows with this type of scenario, but I'll to add a spin to it, hmm:D

Anyhow, I was _finally _able to convince my mom (and more importantly, my doctor) to let me use my laptop even though I'm in the friggin' hospital :D

Thank you, everyone, for your support:)

**Please review :)**


End file.
